There are a variety of planters available in the marketplace for flowers and other plants. All planters have a body which defines a cavity in which potting soil is held. Most planters in the market are molded plastic. Others are made from materials such as fiber, porcelain, clay, foam, and metal.
Retailers have limited space in which to display products being offered for sale. Consequently, there is a preference for products that can be stacked or nested thereby providing more units in a given volume. The unit cost to ship and store products which are nested together is significantly less than the storage and shipping costs of products which cannot be nested. It is preferable that the planters can be tightly packed and condensed for transport.
Some potted plants may grow to be tall. Multiple tall potted plants are often displayed in a row for aesthetic purposes. Such plants may have a center of gravity that is high off the ground due to the height of the plant. Furthermore, such tall plants have more surface area against which wind may blow if such plants are displayed outdoors. Consequently, these plants may tip over, especially in moderate to high winds. A new holder for potted plants is needed which increases the stability of plants that grow to be tall. The new potted plant holder should preferably be simple and inexpensive, but sturdier than a regular plant pot and capable of being anchored to other holders for increased stability among all potted plant holders when tall potted plants are displayed in a row.